Masashi's Inspirator
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: Masashi yang terinspirasi membuat komik Narutonya dari sang keponakan, 'Naruto'. "Kau? Cosplayer?" . "Ck, kalau aku cosplayer. Lalu kau apa? heh! Peniru 'Uchiha Sasuke?". SN! RnR Pliz !


Masashi's Inspirator

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! *They are the Hottest!*

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Rated : T

.

.

.

Apa kau tau? Tadi malam Masashi Kishimoto merengek padaku. Katanya ia iri pada tokoh-tokohnya yang lebih terkenal dan banyak dibuatkan fanfic.

Masashi : Ku mohon Ryuki~! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Ryuki : Ne, itu jurus tokoh mu, kau tiru juga? Ckckck..

Masashi : Ayolah, masukkan aku ke dalam fic-mu yang baru~! *tarik2 ujung baju Ryu*

Ryuki : Apa imbalannya? *smirk*

Masashi : Imbalan? errr-... *berfikir*

Ryuki : Ck, cepatlah~

Masashi : Akan ku berikan semua tokoh komikku untukmu! *membara dan terharu*

Ryuki : O.O be-benarkah? *langsung lari ke depan notebook*

LETS START!

.

.

.

"Paman? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau kau mau datang hari ini, eh?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan kehadiran sang paman yang berdiri sungkan di depan pintu. Pamannya itu, *dengar,liat,dan baca dengan benar,baik,dan jelas!*..

**Masashi Kishimoto**! *tarik nafas~ lalu keluarkan dengan pelan melalui mulut*

Yap, dia yang sekarang ini amat terkenal. Karena telah menyelesaikan komiknya yang amat fenomenal, yaitu 'Naruto'. Yang tokoh utamanya terinspirasi dari sang keponakan, Naruto.

Naruto pun segara menyuruh pamannya masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang ke luar negri, berangkatnya kemarin. Katanya sih hingga 2 minggu" ucap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut yang 2 bulan lagi akan berumur 17 tahun itu.

"Aku sudah tau itu, Naruto" jawab sang paman sambil tersenyum dan langsung disambut wajah penuh tanda tanya oleh sang keponakan.

"He?"

"Kau tak liat, aku bawa tas berat ini yang isinya adalah baju-bajuku. Orang tua mu lah yang menyuruhku tinggal disini untuk menjagamu selama 2 minggu. Dan juga, sekaligus aku ingin mencari inspi-"

"Lagi? Kau ingin mencari inspirasi di sini? Hei, berhentilah membuatku menjadi inspirator bagimu. Kau tau, diluar sana banyak yang mengira kalau aku cosplay 'Naruto' yang setiap hari selalu meniru 'Naruto'! Minta foto bersama, bahkan menyuruhku bergaya seperti 'Naruto' mu itu! Kau ingin aku benar-benar menjadi gila?" potong Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya. Ya, begitulah kenyataannya.

"Bukankah itu-.. bagus?" tawar Masashi dengan wajah polosnya. Beruntunglah Tuhan menciptakan kata 'sabar' ke dunia ini. Jika tidak, hancurlah sudah guci mahal yang berada tepat disamping Naruto berdiri. Naruto pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menutup wajahnya yang terlihat amat frustasi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ck, bahkan cara berfikirmu lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku yang sudah remaja" ucap Naruto datar lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas, meninggalkan pamannya sendiri.

"Ah, belum sampai 5 menit aku disini, kami sudah bertengkar" ucap Masashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil beranjak menuju kamar tamu yang ada di dekat tangga, kamar yang sudah sering ia pakai ketika menginap di rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Namun sedari pertengkaran tadi, Naruto belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Masashi yang baru saja selesai membuat makan malam, berniat untuk menghampiri Naruto sekaligus untuk minta maaf.

-Tok`tok`tok-

"Naru, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Masashi didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

-Clek-

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar yang telah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ehm.. waktunya makan malam" jawab Masashi gugup. Ia takut Naruto akan marah lagi padanya.

"Hm, tunggu dibawah. Aku kesana nanti" jawabnya dan langsung kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi. Masashi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan yang sedari awal makan tadi hening.

"Ya. Apa?" sahut Masashi sambil meneguk air putihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau-.. mendapat inspirasi tokoh utama mu dari ku, yang memang benar-benar 'orang', bukan? Kalau begitu, apa tokoh-tokoh yang lain juga? Misalnya Sasu-"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Masashi yang kembali bersemangat. Mungkin karena telah lama bersama tokoh 'Naruto' buatannya yang penuh semangat, ia jadi ikut berubah menjadi orang yang lebih over semangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hm! Benar. Aku terkadang mencari inspirasi di berbagai tempat, tak cuma disini. Dan pastinya aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang dan tentunya dengan berbagai sifat. Dan dari banyaknya orang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilih beberapanya yang akan ku masukkan ke dalam komikku dengan syarat, dia 'unik'" jelasnya sambil membawa piring dan gelasnya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Tapi tidak semuanya sih. Kau kan tau, tokoh yang ada di komikku itu banyak sekali. Tapi yang pasti para tokoh yang sering muncullah yang benar-benar ku tiru dari 'orang' asli" sambungnya lagi. Setelah mencuci piringnya, ia pun kembali duduk di meja makan, tepat disamping Naruto yang hampir selesai dengan makanannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tokoh 'Sasuke'. Dia juga?" tanya Naruto lagi. Jujur saja, dia memang kurang suka dengan sifat tokoh 'Sasuke'. Tapi dia sedikit menyukai gaya coolnya.

"Tentu saja. Ku rasa sekarang ia juga pasti sedang memaki-makiku karena dengan seenaknya telah mengopi wujud beserta namanya. Tapi setidaknya, aku telah memberitahu identitasku dan profesiku padanya" jawabnya sambil mendengus geli membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang marah-marah padanya.

"He? Pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran, bahkan ia telah mengacuhkan makan malamnya.

"Di taman pinggir kota. Dia sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya saat itu" secepat kilat Naruto pun membayangkan sosok Sasuke sesuai yang dijelaskan oleh pamannya.

'Keren!' batinnya senang.

"Hei! Apa alasanmu bertanya hal barusan? Kau ingin menemui Sasuke?" tanya Masashi setengah bergurau. Naruto pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menaiki tangga.

"Buat apa aku menemui orang jahat sepertinya" ucap Naruto yang kesal dibuat-buat.

"Heh! Sasuke jahat hanya ada di komikku! Bagaimana kalau aslinya mempunyai sifat berkebalikan?" sahut Masashi pada Naruto yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Dasar.." gumam Masashi sambil membawa dan mencuci piring Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda sekolah telah selesai baru saja berbunyi. Naruto pun dengan segera beranjak pergi menuju stasiun kereta. Namun kali ini ia membeli tiket dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang pasti kereta itu akan membawanya ke taman pinggir kota. Ia sepertinya penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mencari sosok berambut raven bahkan di sebuah taman yang sepi sekali pun tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menikmati minuman kaleng dingin yang baru saja ia beli itu.

"Ck, apa paman salah memberi tahu tempat? Sialan" gerutunya sambil menyapu peluh yang ada di pelipisnya.

Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berjalan memasuki hutan yang tepat berada dibelakang ia berdiri. Siluetnya pun masih nampak, membuat Naruto yakin kalau itu Sasuke. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang tersebut. Melewati jalan setapak yang kecil yang berada di dalam hutan. Naruto kini yakin sekali bahwa orang yang ia ikuti benar-benar Sasuke. Ia pun menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan, dan tetap sambil mengendap-endap. Hingga tak terasa, ia semakin bergerak jauh dari keramaian.

Seekor kucing hitam lewat dihadapannya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiaannya sesaat pada kucing tersebut.

"Ku harap kau tak tersesat. Atau memang, kau kucing hutan?" ucap Naruto pada kucing tersebut yang pasti hanya dijawab dengan meongan. Dan tepat saat Naruto menatap ke depan lagi, ia kehilangan sosok incaran.

"Kuso.." umpatnya sambil berlari beberapa meter ke depan dan lalu berhenti dengan raut frustasi.

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada dirinya sendiri juga kucing hitam yang kini tertarik mengikuti Naruto. Kakinya pun melemas, ia pun akhirnya membalikkan badan dan ingin pulang saja. Sayangnya, sepertinya kini ia buta arah.

"Banyak sekali persimpangannya? Tadi aku lewat mana yah? Ck.." tanyanya pada angin dan pepohonan. So, siapa lagi disana? Hanya ada ia, angin, pohon, dan kucing hitam tadi yang kini mulai berjalan sendiri menuju semak-semak yang berada disamping kanan jalan setapak tempat 'mereka' berdiri.

"Hm?" Naruto heran karena kini sang kucing telah keluar dari semak-semak dan mengeong berkali-kali padanya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu" gumamnya lalu ikut masuk ke sema-semak itu juga. Dan..

"Wow~" Naruto takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada. Tak ia sangka ada sebuah danau yang cukup besar disana. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan..

BINGO!

Akhirnya ia temukan sosok sang raven yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di sebuah kursi panjang putih yang tepat menghadap ke danau. Tampak keren karena nampaknya ia tengah mendengarkan musik lewat eraphone hitamnya, mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana jeans yang berwarna hitam. Setelah tertegun sebentar, akhirnya Naruto pun bergerak untuk menghampirinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh dan langsung melepas earphone hitamnya dan membiarkannya menggantung dileher. Sepertinya ia telah sadar sejak awal kalau ia sedang diikuti. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis pada angin.

"Hn?" akhirnya Sasuke pun menatap sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau? Cosplayer?" tanyanya heran dengan penampakan 'Naruto' yang kini tengah mengenakan seragam SMA. Naruto yang ia kira ialah Naruto yang ada di komik.

"Ck, kalau aku cosplayer. Lalu kau apa? heh? Peniru 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" Naruto malah bertanya balik. Namun cukup jelas bagi Sasuke kalau Naruto 'sama' sepertinya.

"Hn. Kau juga korban si pembuat komik itu ternyata"

"Kau mau membunuhnya? Silahkan! Dia ada di rumahku sekarang" ucap Naruto santai sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Di rumahmu? Dia pembantumu? Supirmu? Satpammu? Atau Ay-..."

"Aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang jika dia Ayahku, dia yang bukan Ayahku saja sudah membuatku hampir gila seutuhnya" potong Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu siapamu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini penasaran.

"Huh! Kau ini! Benar-benar tertular si Uchiha itu ya? Aku benci tokoh yang menirumu itu tau! Dia jahat sekali" ucap Naruto kesal sambil melipat keuda tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, kau memang pantas jadi seorang 'Dobe'" ucap Sasuke tegas sambil mendengus geli.

"Ya, dan kau sangatlah pantas jadi tuan 'Teme'!" balas Naruo sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn, terserahlah. Lalu, Ma-... Ma- siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak lupa dengan nama sang pembuat cloning dirinya.

"Masashi Kishimoto, Teme"

"Yah, pokonya itu lah. Dia siapa mu, Dobe?"

"Pamanku... Dan aku korban pertamanya yang jua merangkap sebagai inspirator awal mula 'Naruto' baginya" jawab Naruto sambil mendengus kesal dan disambut dengusan geli oleh Sasuke.

"Aku jadi tertarik untuk membunuhnya sungguhan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada licik sambil menyeringai. Naruto yang tak melihat langsung wajah Sasuke saja dibuat merinding seketika.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang benar-benar orang jahat" komentar Naruto yang langsung bergeser beberapa centi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ck, Baka Dobe. Aku juga tak suka sifat Naruto yang ada di komik itu. Dia terlalu naif"

"Ne, itu salah Sasuke juga. Seandainya Sasuke tak se'egois itu. Naruto juga tidak akan se'naif itu, Teme" jelas Naruto sambil menaruh kucing hitam yang mengikutinya tadi ke pangkuannya. Sasuke pun jadi tertarik melihat kucing tersebut.

"Hn. Jujur, pertama aku membaca komik itu, aku merasa aneh karena ada sosokku yang tergambar jelas disana. Dan juga, semakin lama membacanya, semakin membuatku merasakan kesedihan saja. Bahkan rasanya seperti nyata sekali. Aku bisa gila sekarang seandainya komik tersebut tidak tamat dengan happy ending" curhat Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Yah, dan ku harap tak ada cerita nyata yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Cukup tokohnya saja yang nyata" sahut Naruto dan kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa, kini Sasuke malah lebih tertarik menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum daripada menatap kucing hitam tadi.

"Bagian mana yang menurutmu paling menyedihkan di cerita itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut ia saat tau Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Kisah kelahiranmu yang disusul kematian kedua orang tuamu" jawab Sasuke datar dengan raut sedih. Bahkan kini pikirannya melayang, mengingat potongan cerita yang itu.

"Tunggu, aku tadi bilang apa? '-mu'? Maksudku, 'Naruto'" koreksi Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan jadi lupa sendiri. Naruto pun hanya mendengus geli.

"Aku juga, sama. Bagian yang itu terlalu menyentuh. Bahkan hampir membuatku menangis. Jika aku benar-benar jadi Naruto yang ada di dalam komik itu. Aku yakin, aku tak akan bisa hidup setegar dia. Kalau kau seandainya jadi Sasuke yang ada di komik, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengusap-usap dengan lembut bulu-bulu kucing hitam tadi. Tatapannya pun teralih pada sang kucing karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya jika terus berlama-lama bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Tapi, hanya sampai membunuh Itachi, tak akan lebih" jawabnya sambil terus menatap pemuda bermabut kuning di sampingnya itu. Naruto pun hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Tak kusangka juga, orang yang lemah lembut seperti pamanku itu. Punya ide yang amat kejam pada komiknya, terutama pda tiap tokohnya" Naruto berkomentar sambil menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kau tau Fanfiction?" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut mngusap-usap kucing hitam yang berada di pangkuan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Itu dunia fantasi sekaligus tempat refreshingku setelah menghadapi kenyataan komik Naruto yang mengharukan itu. Di website itu cukup membuatku amat lega, bisa membuatku lupa dengan berbagai beban nyata bahkan cerita komik yang amat mempengaruhi pikiranku" jawab Naruto senang.

"Ya, dan manga Naruto ialah manga yang fanfictnya terbanyak. Aku juga ikut berpartisipasi memperbanyak fict-fict manga Naruto"

"Eeh? Kau seorang author? Hebat! Pen Name mu apa?"

"Cosplay Uchiha Sasuke" sahut Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Baka Teme, kau sudah stress?"

"Bercanda. Yang benar, Onyxsuke" jawabnya yang kali ini tentu benar. Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan i-phone putihnya dan segera mensearch 'Onyxsuke' di Ffn. Menunggu loading, ia pun kembali berbincang.

"Kau suka pairing apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Karena takut sang kucing akan jatuh akibat tak dipegangi, Naruto pun memindahkan kucing tersebut kepangkuan Sasuke.

"Aaa.. rata-rata sih, yaoi. Misalnya, NejiGaara, ItaKyu atau ItaDei, lalu.." ucapnya yang kini sibuk mengusap-usap sang kucing. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan pairing selanjutnya yang juga favoritnya itu.

"Lalu.. lalu apa?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kini sibuk mengutak-atik hpnya. Loading pun telah selesai, akhirnya ia sampai di akun Sasuke. Dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia tau pairing yang sering dibuat Sasuke itu apa dan yang kebanyakan ialah..

"SasuNaru. Menurutku mereka berdua benar-benar cocok" jawab Sasuke akhirnya dan mencoba santai tapi tanpa sengaja entah mengapa malah membuat Naruto gugup setengah mati.

"Wow" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Walaupun yang Sasuke bicarakan tentang tokoh komik. Tapi bukankah pastinya, ia juga akan membayangkan Naruto dengan dirinya?

"Kalau kau?" tanya Sasuke balik yang kini malah ikut nervous.

"Ah? Aku ya. Kalau aku.. yang pasti aku tak akan berani membaca bila pairingnya aku- ah, maksudku 'Naruto' dan dipasangkan dengan tokoh lain. Jadi, aku hanya tertarik dengan satu pairing yaoi, Neji-... Sasu.." ucap Naruto yang refleks memelankan suaranya di dua kata terakhir. Sepertinya, perasaan anehnya telah menyebar dan mempengaruhi cara bicaranya.

"NejiSasu, eh? Aku tidak suka jika dua tokoh itu dipasangkan, sedikit tak cocok menurutku" komentar Sasuke blak-blakkan.

"Ne, mereka berdua sama-sama keren! Ku rasa cocok-cocok saja" Naruto mencari aliby dengan suara grogi.

"Ceh. Baiklah-baiklah, berbeda pendapat kan wajar. Kalo kita meneruskan perdebatan ini. Kita malah semakin mirip saja dengan Naruto dan Sasuke" Sasuke pun mendengus geli, berharap kata-katanya barusan bisa mencairkan suasana, dan pastinya juga suasana hatinya. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Keadaan pun kemudian hening. Mereka berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke yang masih mengusap-usap bulu-bulu hitam sang kucing yang ada di pangkuannya, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Naruto juga mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik handphonenya, dan juga dengan pikiran yang tak terfokus sempurna pada sang Hp.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

'Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?' tanya Naruto dalam benaknya.

'Aku tak ingin membiarkan Naruto pulang sekarang' Sasuke mulai tak enak hati sekarang dengan pemikirannya.

'Tapi.. ku rasa..' sambung Naruto dalam benaknya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

'Ku rasa harus kuakui kalau aku..' kini Sasuke juga menatap Naruto.

'Mulai menyukainya' batin mereka dalam hati yang kembali berbarengan. Sepertinya memang sudah ada ikatan dan kontak batin diantara mereka berdua.

"Uh, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ucap Naruto yang berdiri dan bergegas untuk beranjak. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkejut, ia pun membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Aku... benar-benar terobsesi padamu. Yang baru ku sadari hari ini. Lebih dari sekedar tokoh komik semata. Karena itu, aku suka sekali membuat fict pairing SasuNaru" Sasuke segera menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tak menyangka akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Eh?" Naruto pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka, Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Wajah mereka berdua kini dihiasai rona merah.

"Jadi-..?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Ia pun langsung menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Yah, kuakui, mulai hari ini. Tepat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku sepertinya mulai menyukai SasuNaru. Nyata dan bukan sekedar tokoh komik" jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Pertemuan pertama dan Cinta pertama..

.

.

.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" tanya Masashi dengan raut wajah lega yang sebelumnya tadi amat khawatir.

"Aku.. bertemu Sasuke" jawab Naruto seadanya sambil melangkah menaiki tangga.

"He?" sang paman pun membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sang keponakan benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

Karena mereka berdua sudah jadian, namun masih baru kenal sebentar. Mereka pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Suatu hari, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertarik untuk menjadi penghuni tetap dunia Ffn, bukan hanya sebagai pengunjung. Ia pun akhirnya membuat akun yang pen namenya 'BlueSafiruto'. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali membuat fict. Sayangnya, sepertinya ia belum juga dapat inspirasi. Namun ia terkejut ketika mengetahui Sasuke baru saja mengupdate fict terbarunya dengan pairing SasuNaru. Dengan sangat bersemangat, Naruto pun langsung membuka dan membacanya. Berfikir kalau-kalau saja ia akan dapat inspirasi setelah membaca fict Sasuke. Dan karena terlalu bersemangat dan tergesa-gesa. Ia pun tak sempat lagi melihat warning berserta rating yang tertera.

Dan...

15 menit kemudian..

"BAKA TEMEEEEEE! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Naruto bertriak keras di telponnya. Ya, tepat setelah selesai membaca fict tersebut, ia langsung menelpon sang kekasih.

"DO-BE! Kecilkan suaramu!" bentak Sasuke balik, namun sepertinya ia sudah tau apa yang akan Naruto permasalahkan selanjutnya. Ia pun hanya menyeringai puas.

"Kenapa bikin LEMON!" bentak Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Tak bisakah kau review dan berikan pujian, itu kan fict Lemon pertamaku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi, kenapa Lemon pertamamu harus SasuNaru, Huh?" omel Naruto lagi.

"Kan sudah pernah ku bilang. Aku 'SANGAT' terobsesi dengan Naruto! Makanya aku bikin!" Sasuke menegaskan nambuh sambil terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Naruto? Naruto aku kan? Kau membayangkan aku yang nyata dan bukan Naruto yang ada di komik, bukan? Dan membayangkan kau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan ku?"

'Memang benar' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sebaiknya, kita harus mempraktekkannya sekarang secara langsung, Dobe. Karena kurasa, aku masih kurang dalam menulis Lemon SasuNaru" ucap Sasuke polos.

"Akan ku buat kau mati muda setelahnya, tuan COSPLAY-TEME-UCHIHA-SASUKE!

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

Ryuki : Kau sudah puas sekarang? *mendengus*

Masashi : *Angguk" kepala secepat kilat dengan mata berkaca-kaca* Aku sangat terharu! TToTT Akhirnya aku dimuat juga ke dalam fictmu!

Ryuki : Hey! Jangan senang dulu! Aku punya permintaan terkahir, dan juga syarat terakhir untukmu.

Masashi : O.o Apa?

Ryuki : Usahakan ripyunya lebih dari seratus.. kalau bisa bahkan harus lebih dari seribu. Kalau tidak, *glare* Mati Kau! *smirk* #obsesiBerlebihan~

Masashi : *Dengan segera menyebar undangan untuk meripyu berjamaah melalui sms, e-mail, facebook, twitter, friendster, BBM, dll, dst, dsb..* Ne, kalian yang sudah membaca, bisakah bantu aku? *puppy eyes*. Aku tak akan bisa menamatkan komik Naruto ku jika aku mati sekarang. *pundung dipojokan*

.

.

Selain tokohnya yang OOC, Author pun ikut OOC di'atas sana. ==_=="

Ryuki Lollypopz : Ampuni aku, Masashi-sama! #kaburkeujungdunia

sedetik kemudian..

Ryuki Lollypopz : #balikKedepanNotebook. Bisa saya minta ripyunya dulu sebelum saya kabur? *puppy eyes* #plak


End file.
